THERAPY
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Pre-Book/Series One. Sequel to POKER FACE. Doctor Julia King has a young patient to deal with, on this dreary Tuesday afternoon.


**Idea that came into my head a short while ago.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

The Therapist's office was neat. _Too neat._

I didn't like it. It reminded me of the Dentist, and I _hate_ the Dentist.

The woman, ( _I don't remember her name),_ seated on the uncomfortable-looking, blue chair, smiled at me.

 _I didn't smile back._

She waved a hand at the two seater sofa, placed directly opposite her, and said: "Take a seat."

I did so, _right in the middle,_ and slumped back, my feet dangling inches above the carpeted floor.

The lady's smile widened, and I must have looked confused, as she hurried to soothe me.

"It's alright. Most people sit on either the right side or the left side, but _you… you can stay in the middle, if you want."_

I nodded, too freaked out to reply. My eyes roamed the room, one or two things catching my gaze longer than the rest of the items.

But no matter _what_ … _I didn't let my eyesight come into contact with hers._

Just in case, she was like…. _HIM._

As my finger traced the pattern of the sofa, me keeping silent, the lady fidgeted slightly, and spoke up again.

"So…. Want to tell me how you feel?"

"No." Short, sharp, and to the point. I don't _DO feelings._

"Ok… How about, you tell me what's on your mind, _right now?"_

"Elephants."

At my answer, she tittered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Elephants. You know, _the animal?"_

She nodded, now serious.

"The Zoo… There were elephants there, and I'm thinking about them."

The lady jotted down words in the notepad she had, then asked me another question, _still_ trying to catch my eye.

"Do you have friends?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

I screwed up my face. What kind of a question was _that?_

"Enough."

She seemed to take it the wrong way, so I quickly tried to reassure her.

" _Quality,_ not _Quantity._ Better to have _true friends,_ than be surrounded by a large group of people, who might not like you."

"That's very interesting." The lady said. "And wise of you." She smiled. "Do you know what 'wise' means?"

"Yes."

"Good." She noted down a few more words, then said: "Do you like your friends?"

I frowned at this. "Of course. They wouldn't be my friends, if I _didn't like them…._ They help me."

"With what?" The woman had leant forwards at my answer, which made ME draw back.

"S-School."

" _Ah."_ She noted down another set of words, then chased my gaze. "Do you enjoy school?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She sounded interested, but I didn't want to go into details.

"Because."

"Because _what?"_

Annoyed at her constant pressing, I lowered my gaze to the floor and wiggled my feet about. My hands gripped the available material of the sofa, and I swallowed down the sudden lump in my throat.

' _Don't look into her eyes.'_

As she sighed, I glanced up slightly, eyesight level with the coffee table between us.

"Very well. How is your home life?"

Now, _this_ I could answer.

"Ok… Better than school."

Suddenly, she beamed, an action that unnerved me. "So, what do you prefer, Home _or_ School?"

"Definitely home. That's because I fit in there…."

Too late. It was out before I could stop myself.

" _Fit in?"_ She reached forwards even more. "Do you mean that you don't fit in at school?"

"Erm…"

"It's alright." The lady cooed, as one of her hands patted my knee. "We're friends here."

Immediately, I thought: _'"You're not my friend.'_

"So, you don't fit in at school? Why? Do the other students bully you?"

I shifted in my seat. This therapist was getting _too personal._

"No, not really… I just don't fit in."

"But… there must be a reason."

Shaking my head, I whispered: "No reason at all. _I just don't fit in."_

' _Don't look into her eyes… they might be like HIS.'_

Noticing how much she wanted to question me further, I, being a stupid idiot, opened my big mouth and blurted out in frustration: "It's the Headmaster!"

"The Headmaster? What do you mean?"

"What I _mean…."_ In my annoyance, I look up, finally connecting my eyes with hers. Ash grey, they were pretty, but cold.

I tensed, waiting for her to open her mouth to start crooning away. As soon as she parted her lips, I surged ahead.

"The _Headmaster_ makes us NOT FIT IN! You catch eyesight with him, then he SPEAKS! But something's wrong with ME, with US! WE DON'T FIT IN!"

The lady reeled back, and I could tell that I had startled her beyond belief. As I calmed down, I sighed, and slid to my feet. Remembering to be polite, I murmured:

"Thank you for your time, Doctor. It has helped me very much. Have a nice day."

Walking over to the door, I heard her hiss: _"The Demon Headmaster?"_

"Yes." I stopped, letting the name sink in. "I guess he is. Goodbye."

Cringing at the similar droning tone I had used, I left the office, regretting my decision at being talked into coming to the therapist's office, by my parents.

* * *

Dr Julia King watched the young child go, before placing her index finger onto the call button that signalled her secretary.

"Shirley? The young child I just saw… _Promise me_ that he'll never step foot into my office again….. Why? God, you should have listened to him. _Demon Headmaster_ and all that. _Weird boy."_


End file.
